★SMTown Pretty Cure!★
is the seventh fan series by LeenaCandy. The motifs are based from S.M. Entertainment. This season was looks like reality show instead of fantasy. Synopsis The Korean Pop (or K-Pop) is a musical genre in South Korea, which the major entertainments are SM Entertainment, YG Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, and FNC Music in late 1990's. Then with Star J Entertainment, AM Entertainment, and Key West are founded from United Asia Manegement (UAM). The SM Entertainment (or Star★Museum) was the first Entertainment Agency founded in February 1995 and SMTown was one of SM Subsidaries founded in 1999, which there are starting to been the famous SMTown Entertainers and Groups. But the founder, Lee Soo Man can be start the audition the seven girls to create the group named ★SMTown Pretty Cure!★. The ★SMTown Pretty Cure!★ means the seven cures in each seven SM Entertainment Groups like TVXQ/JYJ, EXO, Super Junior, SHINee, SNSD/Girls' Generation, Red Velvet, and f(x) are the Cure names just been as a SMGIG (or SM Group-in-Charge). In each Cures had more confident, self-esteem, and good in skills were became a fashion, smart, and more idolistic sense for SM Entertainment Fans. What are you waiting for? Let's concert time and you will be start to be an idol! Characters Pretty Cures Idols Main Article: List of idols in ★SMTown Pretty Cure!★ Star★Museum *Lee Soo Man (founder of SM Entertainment) *Kim Youngmin (CEO) *Choi Jong-yoon *Go Ara *Kim Ian *Kim Min-jong *Kim Sung-kyung *Kwon Boa *Lee Jay-ryong *Lee Yeon-hee *Shim Bo-hee *Yoo Ho-jeong *Yoon Da-hoon *Kim Mi-jung Supporting Characters *Yang Hyun-suk (founder of YG Entertainment) *Park Jin-young (founder of JYP Entertainment) Items *Lovely Microphones - the device for seven pretty cures, which is for using for shows and concerts. *Funky CDs - the item can activate from Idol Radio Players. *Idol Radio Players - are the main item of the Cures. *Data Cardass - the Cures' main collectable items. Locations *Seoul - the Cures' main homeland. Media Episodes : ''★SMTown Pretty Cure!★ Episodes Merchandise : ''Please refer to the page, ★SMTown Pretty Cure!★ Merchandise. Trivia *This is the first season to had no allies, antagonists, and fights. *This is the first season to be located in Korea. *This is the second season to be based on ''Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live and/or Aikatsu!. Following by Sparkle! Love Pretty Cure. Which both of these series are seven cures in each own theme colors. *This season cannot included in All-Stars movies. Because there are no villains. Disclaimer *''This season was based on S.M. Entertainment. Please do not steal any major or minor information and vandalized it. This is copywrited from Wikipedia. Any the name of groups, notes, references, were without permission. Please don't blame me. This is the fanseries were based on other themes/informations/motifs. The founder, Lee Soo Man, which it bases each (including YG Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, FNC Music, and United Asia Manegement) were copywritten in this season. Thank you. LeenaCandy #AdamYoungAsGoOnger 11:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) References Category:Entertainment based Series Category:User:LeenaCandy Category:Gallery Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:★SMTown Pretty Cure!★